The Reckoning
by tmjohn72
Summary: Stiles comes to Derek's aid when a group of Hunters arrive in Beacon Hills. Finding they have to rely on each other to survive when they are held captive strengthens the bond that was already forming, resulting in unexpected results that neither of them could have foreseen.
1. Chapter 1

The Reckoning

Synopsis: Stiles comes to Derek's aid when a group of Hunters arrive in Beacon Hills. Finding they have to rely on each other to survive when they are held captive strengthens the bond that was already forming, resulting in unexpected results that neither of them could have foreseen.

A/N - Welcome! Yes, this chapter is short. The next one will be longer.  
Sorry if the synopsis left you less than enthused, it really will be better than it sounds.

* * *

"Oh, come on! You're bleeding all over my seat."

His passenger met his eyes as they pulled onto the main road from the preserve. Derek let out a muted growl and Stiles wasn't sure if it was because of the pain he was in or because the Alpha couldn't deal with the fact that his pack wasn't coming to his rescue and that he was. "It's fine, I'll just tell my dad I hit a truckload of pigs. That should explain the massive bloodstains on my interior."

The Alpha stared at him and Stiles ignored the feeling that having Derek's eyes on him caused. "Please just drive. I can't take the pain of your sarcasm and the pain of the arrow sticking out of my chest at the same time."

Stiles sighed and continued driving. To be fair, the Hunters had emerged out of nowhere, so he could understand how Derek's attitude wasn't the best, injuries aside. Even the Argents hadn't known they were coming to town, because Allison would have at least warned Scott, and news would have eventually spread to Isaac, and then Derek. Stiles figured he would be the last to know because that was how things with Scott were as of late, but he would of found out eventually. Probably.

His own best friend didn't want to talk to him about anything supernatural because he had found a new best friend that was so much cooler. The fact that he could also leap tall buildings in a single bound only strengthened their bond. Stiles was human, and sure, he could spark mountain ash, but it wasn't like mountain ash was all that useful when you had hunters running at you with arrows, guns, and knives, ready to inflict some serious damage.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles realized his knuckles were tight from gripping the road. He nodded and submerged his feelings because he had more important things to deal with, like the bleeding werewolf sitting to his right. Scott hadn't answered when he called for help and even though he left a voicemail, there wasn't so much as a peep from him in the time it took them to get away from the enemy.

"You're tense."

Stiles focused on the road in front of the jeep. "I don't want to talk about it."

Derek turned his gaze to outside his window and felt his eyes grow heavy from the exhaustion that his healing caused. "Fine."

"It's Scott and his new best friend, Isaac. You'd think the guy could appreciate all that I do for him, but he doesn't even realize I'm here anymore unless he needs someone to pass a note to Allison or get class notes from. And can Isaac do those things for him? Of course not. He's a werewolf and such tasks would be too demeaning for him."

Derek closed his eyes, at a complete loss for the right thing to say. "I'm kind of bleeding here."

"So am I," Stiles said, and the tone of his voice made Derek's eyes widen. He took a quick look at Stiles and when there wasn't any visible blood or any visible wounds, he raised an eyebrow. "Metaphorically," Stiles added, when he realized Derek was staring at him yet again.

"Have you tried to talk to Scott about this?"

Stiles laughed. "Are you kidding me? I've had better conversations with the two-dimensional character on the box of my breakfast cereal. Although that could be attributed to excessive Adderall use."

Stiles pulled into the driveway and he breathed a sigh of relief that his father wasn't home. "We're going to have to do this fast. My dad is going to be home any minute."


	2. Chapter 2

The Reckoning

Synopsis: Stiles comes to Derek's aid when a group of Hunters arrive in Beacon Hills. Finding they have to rely on each other to survive when they are held captive strengthens the bond that was already forming, resulting in unexpected results that neither of them could have foreseen.

A/N - Here's chapter 2. It's a bit longer but some may see it as a slow chapter. There's more Stiles and Derek in this one, although it isn't nececessarily Sterek yet.

* * *

Derek nodded and climbed out of the jeep after opening the passenger door. He closed it and stumbled towards the house until Stiles shoved his head between Derek's torso and his arm. Taken by surprise, Derek stopped walking and just stared at the teenager. "I know you don't like touching but you're wobbling all over the place. I'm going to take you to my room and then I'll get supplies for...that."

Derek nodded and allowed Stiles to help support him. As usual, the house was unlocked and they had no trouble getting up the stairs. After helping Derek into his bed, Stiles ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that he had hidden behind the extra stacks of towels in the closet. When he returned, Derek was sitting up and had managed to take his shirt off.

"That's disgusting," he said, approaching the wound and only now getting a good look at it. The arrow had pierced through his chest and Stiles could see where Derek's body had started to heal around the arrow. "Why didn't you just pull it out?"

"I couldn't get a good hold on it. It's at a bad angle."

"This is going to hurt," he warned, grabbing the arrow and pulling quickly. Derek growled and cursed, and when the arrow was out, he fell back against the bed. Stiles then grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and poured a little of it into the wound which elicited a muffled scream from Derek. After a moment the wound began to heal and then it stopped showing any signs of improvement.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I'm not sure. Check the arrow."

Stiles put down the antiseptic and picked up the arrow. The shaft and fletchings all looked normal but when he looked at the tip he saw the remnants of purplish blue powder mixed with splotches of blood. "Wolfsbane."

"It's interfering with my healing."

"I don't care how much you threaten me, I'm not cutting off any limbs or pieces of your torso."

"I think I just need some rest so my body can fight the aconite toxins in my blood."

Stiles opened the first aid kit and pulled out a stack of adhesive bandages and gauze. His health class had turned out to be useful because his knowledge of first aid had vastly improved. Granted, his past work usually focused on his own wounds, but that didn't change the fact that he learned how to do doctor cuts, bruises, and even gaping wounds. Once he was ready he applied the bandages, pushing tightly to ensure that they worked properly.

"Are you still with me?," he asked, when Derek stopped grunting from the pain.

"Barely."

"I need you to turn onto your stomach so that I can dress the wound on your back."

Derek did as instructed and Stiles repeated the process. When he finished he allowed Derek to turn back over. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No witty reply? I'm shocked."

Stiles shrugged. "You saved my life and I figure you've been through enough tonight."

"I just need to rest. Once my body burns through the toxin, I should heal."

A sound outside followed by the headlights of a vehicle coming in through the window told them that the Sheriff had arrived home. "You stay here and rest. I'll go downstairs and show my face so he doesn't come into my room. Text me if you change your mind on food."

Stiles ran down the stairs and managed to make it into the kitchen before his father walked inside. "Dad? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?," his father asked.

"One of my many adoring fans. You hungry? I was just about to make a BLT."

"Sure, I'll take one. How was school today?"

"I went. I learned. I fled for my sanity. How was work?"

"I gave six speeding tickets and two warnings. It was a slow night."

Stiles finished grabbing the supplies and put the pan on the stove. He waited for the pan to warm up by opening the bread and then he tossed a few strips of bacon in. "That's better than a busy night of murder and mayhem, right?"

"Very much. I don't need the Mayor breathing down my throat anymore than he already has been."

Stiles glanced at his father. "Why is the Mayor on your case?" Stiles already knew the answer.

"There have been a lot of unsolved crimes recently. Animal attacks that aren't quite animal. It just all raises a lot of questions and when the Mayor has questions, or complaints, he comes to me."

"Tell the guy to back off. You're a great Sheriff."

"Thanks for your support. You know what? I'm beat. I'm just going to go to bed."

"No bacon? Are you feeling okay?"

"I will be after a good night's sleep. See you kid."

"Goodnight dad."

Stiles watched his father climb the stairs before collecting the finished bacon from the pan. He worked swiftly to make a couple of sandwiches and then put the dirty dishes in the sink before taking the BLTs upstairs. When he entered his room Derek was asleep and oblivious to his presence. "More for me then."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - This one is quite a bit longer. For those of you that weren't aware, a BLT is a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. It's pretty popular here in the states.

There is a lot more Derek/Stiles bonding and eventually there will be some conflict between Stiles and Scott. I hope you're ready for the roller coaster.

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes and sat up once the memory of everything that had happened the previous night had returned. His new king bed had come in handy because there was ample room for the two of them to sleep without the situation becoming awkward. When he turned and looked at Derek he found the Alpha still asleep. His hands lowered to the bandages and he carefully undid them. Once he had managed to peel the tape back, he stared at the wound that looked to be about half the size, showing that Derek was healing but at a slower than usual pace.

"How is it?"

Stiles was startled by Derek's voice and he swore that he was smirking because he managed to take him by surprise. "It looks a little better, but it isn't completely healed."

"I'll get out of your way. Thanks again."

Derek started to get out of the bed but Stiles' hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "You shouldn't leave until it's fully healed. The Hunters are still out there and they might be looking for you."

"I can't stay here when my pack could be in danger."

Stiles sighed. "Alright. I'll make you a deal. I'll check on everyone at school and fill them in. If anything is wrong or one of them is missing, I'll give you a call."

"Promise?"

Stiles held up his version of the Boy Scout salute. "I do."

"I mean it, Stiles. I have to know that they're all okay."

Stiles' smile slipped away and he nodded. "I promise. You can stay here as long as you want, assuming my dad doesn't come inside and find you shirtless in my bed."

Derek pointed to his bandage. "I have a mortal wound."

"An injured puppy and an injured shirtless guy are two very different things. And remember, my dad carries a gun."

"Fair enough. You better get ready for school or you're going to be late."

Stiles groaned and collected a fresh set of clothes from around his room. "I'm going to shower. I'll come back and change the dressings before I leave for school."

"You don't have to do that."

"Erica will beat me if I don't take good care of her Alpha. I'm not willing to show up black and blue and having to explain what happened to my dad."

"You just don't want to get beat up by a girl."

"A guy has nothing if not his pride."

Stiles closed the door after exiting his room and went to take a shower. Once he finished his usual routine he put on his clean clothes and then remembered he neglected to finish his book report that was due in second period. He thought about it for a moment and then walked back into his room. Derek watched him as he walked to the window and looked outside. He was thankful that he didn't see the police cruiser in the driveway.

"Alright. New plan, my friend. I'm staying here."

"You can't skip school because of me."

"I'm not. I'm skipping school because I didn't finish my book report and it's due today. _That's_ because of you."

"What about the pack?"

"I'll call them. They can't all be like Scott. One of them has to have the common courtesy to answer a phone when someone is calling them." As Stiles left his third voicemail of the past ten minutes he turned to Derek. "Our civilization is doomed."

"They would answer if you were an official part of the pack."

"Say what?"

"Part of the pack. An official member."

"How would that even work? I'm human."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're obviously failing in your research if you haven't discovered that human members are considered equal members of the pack. They're essentially the same as any of the werewolves."

"Can I be Alpha?"

"Not dressed like that."

"You must be on the mend. You're already back to ridiculing me."

"A guy can only hold off for so long."

Stiles sighed and met Derek's eyes. "I'm your ally, okay. I'm Switzerland. I don't get involved in your pack issues with Scott."

"Scott would join the pack if you did."

Stiles nodded. "That's what this is about. You want Scott and I'm just his baggage that gets brought along for the ride."

"That's not..."

"Did you ever think that I might actually be useful? I've saved your asses time and again and yet you all treat me like I'm the chew toy that everyone says they've outgrown but they secretly gnaw on when no one is looking."

Derek sighed. "You're very dramatic."

"It's hereditary."

"I don't want you to join my pack because I want Scott to join, although it would help on that front. I want you in my pack because you're strong and reliable. You can handle tough situations and you're always willing to help me out when I need it."

"Really?"

"I don't just hand out invitations to my pack, Stiles. At least, not anymore."

"Do I get a cool code name?"

"No. But you'd be protected and the pack would be more respectful."

"That would be the day. I have to think about it." Inside he was trying to figure out why he was even considering it. He knew Scott would be pissed at him if he went and joined Team Derek, but it wasn't like Scott was really interested in talking to him all that much recently. One thing was for sure: there were threats in Beacon Hills, and if Stiles couldn't rely on Scott anymore, he had to have someone watching his back.

Derek nodded, understanding Stiles' hesitation. He stood up and Stiles was quickly on his feet. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"The pack isn't answering your calls and I have an instinctual need to make sure they're okay. It's worse when one of us is injured. I can't just sit here anymore."

"Fine. I'll drive."

Derek nodded his approval after thinking it over and Stiles tossed him his shirt. They descended the stairs and went outside to the jeep. Once inside, Stiles began driving to the high school. "Are your werewolf senses at normal efficiency, or are they weakened too?"

"They're good enough. I can find them."

"How's your pain?"

"Tolerable."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Seven or eight."

"Eight?!"

"Or seven."

"This is a bad idea. I shouldn't be taking you to the school when you're in pain. What if you wolf out on accident and go on a killing spree?"

"I'm not going to go on a killing spree."

"That's so comforting," he said, sarcasm evident. "Wait, what if the hunters are there looking for us? I'm pretty confident they didn't see our faces, or the jeep, but that isn't a guarantee."

"We have to risk it. I need to know that my pack is safe."

Stiles didn't bother questioning him on the specifics of what an Alpha did and did not need. "Is Peter included in your pack now?"

Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him but he focused on the road. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, I enjoy people that go on killing sprees and endanger my life, not to mention the lives of my friends. It makes life interesting."

"He isn't like that anymore. He's stable."

"Death does that to a person, I guess." Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles sighed loudly. It became evident that there were things Stiles wanted to say but somehow he was managing to avoid opening his mouth and spilling them.

"You're going to have to tell me what you're thinking. I can't read your mind."

"That isn't one of your awesome Alpha powers? Bummer."

"If you don't want to talk about it..."  
Stiles turned and looked into Derek's eyes. He knew that his words were a challenge veiled by non interest. Stiles knew that Derek was practically daring him to explain his thoughts and they both knew that he wasn't able to resist an opportunity to talk. "The guy tried to kill me. He tried to kill you, and Scott too. He mauled Lydia and she still has psychological scars from the trauma."

"He was out of his mind then. He needed to extract revenge and let's not forget, we were the ones keeping him from doing that. It isn't any wonder we were the people he attacked."

"Way to justify multiple felonies. You should think about becoming a defense lawyer."

"I'm not justifying his actions. He was wrong and he's aware of that now. He just wants a second chance and an opportunity to rebuild his life. That isn't a lot to ask."

"We're just going to have to agree to disagree. I don't trust the guy and I don't think you should either."

The rest of the ride was quiet until they pulled into the school parking lot. Since Stiles was so late he was forced to take a parking spot at the back of the lot, in between two red pickup trucks. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if someone sees you there and they think you're abducting me?"

Derek smirked. "Who says I didn't?"

Stiles chuckled. He got out of the jeep and waited for Derek to meet him at the front of the vehicle. "Here's the plan. They're still in first period and we're lucky that Isaac and Boyd have the same class. Erica is going to be on the opposite side of the building."

When Derek was silent he turned to him and found the Alpha's perplexed look covering his face. "You memorized their class schedules?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "It took all of ten minutes. Knowing where they are at all times is a strategic advantage in this town."

Derek abruptly looked off to the side of the parking lot. "Let's go. The woman on the cart is starting her rounds."

They walked in together and entered using the boy's locker room entrance because Stiles knew there was no first period physical education classes. They were closer to Erica's side of the building so they walked as quickly as they could. "She should be able to hear us now," Stiles said. When he turned back he found Derek leaning against the lockers. A ring of blood had soaked through the bandage and through his shirt.

"Crap. Come on," he said, pulling Derek into an empty classroom by the jacket. Once inside Stiles closed the door and led him to the back of the room in the hope of going unseen. "You should have told me you started bleeding. You aren't healing as much as you led me to believe."

"I can heal once I know my pack is safe."

"Sit," Stiles ordered, and Derek met him with eyes that seemed to convey defiance.

"I'm fine. It isn't that bad."

When the door opened Stiles held a breath. His heart rate increased and he could feel the palpitations. When Erica walked into the classroom he felt the tension in his body evaporate. "What happened?"

"If you had bothered to call Stiles back he would have been able to fill you in."

Erica ignored Derek's comment and walked closer. Her eyes flashed gold once her eyes tracked onto the wound. "Hunters?"

"We were ambushed in the preserve. Derek fought them off and forced them to retreat but they managed to get him with an arrow laced with Wolfsbane. I got it out, on my own I might add, and bandaged him up."

"You mean his healing isn't working?"

"It is, although it's slower than it should be. Take off your shirt." When Erica glared at Stiles he pointed to Derek. "I was talking to him. Obviously."

Derek groaned as he removed his jacket and shirt. Stiles turned to Erica. "You need to go get Isaac and Boyd and bring him back here. I'll get his bandages replaced."

"I'll be back soon. It may be difficult considering they're in the same class."

Erica disappeared from the room and Stiles took a look around. By the posters it was evident they were in a government classroom. Stiles dreaded the prospect of having to take the class and he thought about the injustice of the education system having classes about government and algebra and no classes about avoiding hunters and dodging omega werewolves hellbent on destroying everyone you've ever met. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the first aid kit stacked with books on the top of a filing cabinet.

He crossed the room and carried it back to where Derek sat. Stiles could tell that he was fatigued just by looking at him. "We'll have them check in and then I'll get you back to my place. You can rest there."

Derek nodded and didn't say anything. Stiles opened the kit and inventoried the supplies, removing only what he needed to get them through until they could get back to the house. Stiles had replaced the bandage on Derek's back and was working on the one on his chest when the door opened again. This time Erica entered with Isaac and Boyd behind her. Scott followed and closed the door after he entered.

"See? The pups are fine."

"What happened?"

Stiles ignored Scott's attempts to get information and he focused on his task, allowing Derek to explain. "Hunters ambushed us in the preserve. There were four of them and they're probably still around so you all need to be on alert."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Stiles tried to call all of you but no one answered or responded to his voicemails. That can't happen again."

"I thought he wanted me to answer more questions about my menstrual cycle and being a werewolf," Erica explained.

Stiles felt heat in his cheeks. "That was one time..."

* * *

As soon as Derek's instincts to make sure his pack members were unharmed subsided, Stiles helped load him back in the jeep and headed home. "I can't believe no one saw us."

Derek rested his head on the back of the seat. "It's easy to navigate the halls of a high school when the teachers are too busy drinking in the teacher's lounge."

"That really happens? I thought it was just a rumor. One time I smelled alcohol on Mr. Spinelli's breath but I thought he had just gotten hammered the night before. That oddly explains why his calculations on the dry erase board are always all messed up."

"It isn't all of the teachers, though I'm surprised it isn't more of them. I can't imagine spending the majority of my day with a bunch of unruly tee..."

Stiles had a smile by the time he looked at Derek, who avoided his eyes. "Stop complaining, Sourwolf. Your life isn't that bad. It's true that there are a bunch of crazy teenagers around you for the majority of the day, but at least you have me."

"You'd better pull over so I can count my blessings," Derek said. Stiles ignored the insult.

"You should," was his only response.

"I guess they could all be like Scott, chasing after their own Allison."

"See, now I'm going to have nightmares for weeks. Thanks a lot."

"Did you hear that?," Derek asked, suddenly sitting up in the seat with his back straight. His eyes scanned the sides of the road and the tree lines visible through the window.

"I didn't hear anything," Stiles said.

"It sounded like..."

There was no time for Derek to finish the sentence. A stream of bullets burst through the window and Stiles jerked the wheel hard to the left in response. The jeep turned rapidly and the momentum of the sudden turn caused it to flip onto the driver's side. The last thing Stiles felt was the pain of his head hitting against the driver's door window and Derek's arm holding him up and away from the road that his jeep was sliding against, the same road that should have been turning the side of his face into the same consistency as ground hamburger.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I'm sorry for the posting delay. I started with a set goal of where the next few chapters were going and as I started editing the next one I realized that it would be better if I did something a little bit different. The good news is that it means the story will end up being a bit longer. The downside is that it's going to take a little extra time for me to write and that a few upcoming chapters might be short.

Either way, I hope you like this chapter. More soon, I promise!

* * *

Stiles spit the dried blood out of his mouth as soon as he came to. His head was aching with a steady pulse and he became dizzy when he tried to sit up. The floor he had been on a moment earlier was concrete and there wasn't even a blanket left for him, which he really wanted. The room was cold even though he couldn't spot an air conditioning vent. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth as he tried to search the darkness.

"Derek?"

There was no response. Stiles wasn't sure if they had both been taken or just him, but the was no question in his mind as to who was responsible. The Hunters had obviously gotten a good enough look at one or both of their faces before they had managed to get away. Somehow they had been able to ambush them for a second time, which both pissed Stiles off and sent a chill throughout his entire body. It was obvious that they weren't just dealing with run of the mill Hunters. This group was well trained and that made them that much more of a threat.

A sudden burst of light gave Stiles a view of the scrapes and scratches on his arms. A purplish green bruise appeared every few inches and he wondered for a quick second if he had any internal injuries. When he looked up he saw Derek being tossed into the room. He couldn't see any of their captor's faces in the doorway and the light quickly vanished when the door was slammed closed.

Stiles crawled over to Derek and when the Alpha moaned he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more afraid at what was happening to them. "You're awake," he heard Derek say.

"Yeah. How long...?"

"Two days, I think. They came and got me a few hours ago and started torturing me."

An idea popped into Stiles' head. "We should be careful about what we say. They could be listening."

"I know. Are you hurt?"

"My head is pounding but I think I'm just scratched and bruised otherwise. Did they say anything about what they want?"

"No. I think one of them is a Shaman, though. He had a bag of supplies like someone we both met before."

Stiles sighed. That meant that they weren't just after the destruction of werewolves and anyone else that might have helped them. If they had supplies like the ones Deaton carried, they really did mean business, and it was likely that they intended to use those supplies to get to something. Whether it was a person, place, or just information, Stiles had no idea. The only upside that he could find was that he was locked in a room with Derek and that for the time being they were both alive.

"You're shivering."

"It's cold in here. One of them took off my hoodie."

"They took my jacket. At least they let us keep the rest of our clothes."

"When did you become a 'the glass is half full' kind of guy?"

"It's the situation. This is pretty much as bad as it gets."

Stiles's eyes tracked onto the pair of glowing red eyes that looked him up and down and then surveyed the room. "Your wounds are superficial. And there isn't a way out of this cell except for the door, which looks to be reinforced. They'd hear me and come running before I could even put a dent in it."

"They obviously want something. They have no other benefit to keeping us alive that I can think of."

"I don't think either of us should be in a hurry to get answers."

The door clicked as someone opened it. Two men rushed inside and Stiles could see the silhouettes of their bodies as they approached him. "Leave him alone!"

The sparks from a taser wand hitting Derek's neck were accompanied by the smell of burning flesh. He felt two arms grab hold of him and pull him up to his feet. He did his best to walk to the doorway but they eventually dragged him out of the cell while a third man closed and secured the door. His eyes hurt from the light but Stiles was the son of a Sheriff and he knew what to do if he had ever been abducted. He and his father had talked about it every three months, even when his mother had been alive.

His eyes stayed away from the faces of his abductors and he instead used his time to survey the grey-walled hallway he was being dragged down. There weren't any pictures or markings on the wall, but when he was shoved into a larger room he quickly began to understand the type of facility they were being held in.

"What kind of name is Stiles?," the third man asked, as the other two slammed him into a metal fold-up chair.

Stiles looked into his eyes and he did his best to suppress his fear, although he knew simultaneously that he wasn't fooling anyone. He was afraid, and in this instance it was smart for him to be. "A family name. I petitioned the court to allow me to put in on my driver's license because my actual given name is...not cool."

"You're human," number three said. Stiles admired his military haircut, but it left the impression that he was at the mercy of the guy who was most likely a mercenary for the US Government in addition to being a Hunter. Only number three was visible but he could tell the other two were standing just behind his chair.

"Last time I checked."

A fist collided with his mouth and he heard the sound of skin to skin contact as the pain from biting into his cheek carried to his brain. "Theo doesn't like any lip. You tell us what we want to know and then you can go back to being the dog's pet."

"Thank you?"

A second punch split his lip and he could taste the blood in his mouth, though which wound it was coming from was unclear. "You know what he is."

"I do."

"And you think that's cool?"

"Sometimes. Though the whole slave to the full moon thing is a little bit of a bitch if you ask me."

"I have to agree with you on that one."

"What is it that you want?"

Number three narrowed his eyes. "Me? I want a lot of things. A hot woman, a hot meal on the table when I get home from work, and most importantly, world peace."

Stiles didn't laugh. "I'm afraid that I can't help you with any of those. I guess I'll be on my way."

"He's funny," someone from behind him said, and Stiles was thankful that another fist didn't accompany the comment.

"Let's start with something simple, kid. How many werewolves are in this town?"

"One, as far as I know."

"See, we know that isn't the case. Theo also doesn't like liars, do you, Theo?"

"No, sir."

"Why don't you show him what we do with liars, Theo?"

"Gladly."

Stiles wasn't able to anticipate what was going to happen. He felt the cold metal of the wand against the back of his neck and didn't even have time to think about making an escape before the electrode pumped him full of electricity. When his body finished convulsing he was lifted back into the chair from the spot on the floor that he had landed.

"That was awesome, boss," Theo said.

"Was it awesome for you, Stiles?"

"I'm just glad your goon remembered to turn it off of its highest setting. I'd be happy to point you to a couple of government-funded studies on the long-term effects of tasers."

One good thing came from his shock, Stiles surmised. He now had confirmation that Number Three was the leader of the group. "How many werewolves are there in Beacon Hills?"

"One."

Stiles felt a pain in his head and his body slid off of the chair and onto the floor. His eyes were twitching as the three men moved and stood over him, laughing at the sight of him. He was able to see their mouths moving but he heard nothing as the electricity coursed through his body once again. After a moment they began dragging him back down the hallway and they propped him up on his feet just long enough to open the door and throw him inside the cell.

He saw Derek move toward him in the split second the light was in the room. "You're going to be alright. I won't let them hurt you again, Stiles. I promise."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My biggest thanks go out to everyone that has been leaving reviews and words of encouragement. I get so much joy when I get emails that people have reviewed or added me to their submission alerts. I do this for enjoyment because I love writing. My enjoyment gets tossed up a notch when I see that other people are enjoying the story.

This one is a bit small but they'll get longer soon.

* * *

A cold splash of water to the face woke him up. He wiped it away from his eyes and mouth as he inhaled a large breath of oxygen from the shock of the ice water bath. "Wakey wakey," Theo said, and Stiles saw for the first time that the guy shared a similar haircut as his leader. Theo's eyes were blue and Stiles found himself comparing his features to Lydia, though there really wasn't any comparison to be had.

"Stiles, we're ready to continue our questioning. This time there are consequences for your friend if you're lying." Stiles was no longer in the room that he had fallen asleep in. He was now in the larger room with all three of his captors.

Stiles looked behind Theo and saw Derek tied to the same metal chair that he had been sitting in during his own questioning. A tight ring of mountain ash was circled around him and the fourth man stood off to the side with a small table full of objects, only some of which Stiles could identify. Most of them looked like exotic spices that someone would cook with, but Stiles knew better. The benefit was that his captors had no idea what he did and didn't know.

"What, are you going to season him to death?"

Number Three smiled and turned to Theo. "You have to admire the kid for speaking his mind."

Theo shook his head. "Not really. He needs someone to teach him some manners."

"All in good time, Theo. Stiles, how many werewolves are there in Beacon Hills?"

"One," he said, not wasting any time.

Number Three nodded to the fourth guy and he tossed something at the circle of mountain ash. The circle sparked and a shockwave hit Derek, causing his skin to burn and bubble before his healing kicked in. Derek tightened his jaw and then he turned to Stiles.

"How many?"

"One," he repeated. Theo smiled as Derek screamed from the burns that developed as a result of the powder colliding with the mountain ash. Stiles watched as the wounds healed and the Alpha's breathing evened out. He focused on the ring of mountain ash and raised an eyebrow when he realized that he could sense the energy flowing through it. The Shaman tossed another bit of the dust and Stiles was able to feel the energy a second time, even as the powder triggered its purpose. Stiles had done only a small amount of training with Deaton since the last time he used mountain ash. He wasn't sure of his own power, but he knew belief was the key, and he wanted nothing more than to get Derek and to get to safety.

"Stiles, I want us to be able to work together. You don't know a lot about these people. They're dangerous and manipulate, but we can help you."

"That's easy to say but hard to prove when I'm being held against my will."

"You came to its aid in the woods the other night and then we find that you're with him when we make a second attack. It raises questions for us."

"Like what?"

"Whether or not we need to kill you," Theo said, smiling.

"He's just a kid," Derek began, "he doesn't know anything. I've made sure of it."

"Shut up," the Shaman said.

"What do I call you?," Stiles asked, meeting the eyes of their leader.

"You can call me Bob."

"That's not your real name."

"You're right."

"You've decided to kill me."

Bob watched Stiles' face closely. "What makes you think that?"

"You let me see your faces."

Bob folded his arms in front of his chest. "It isn't anything personal, Stiles. I'm only sorry that this is going to result in your father being all alone."

"Then you know my father is the Sheriff?"

"It's the other reason we're going to have to tie up all of our loose ends. Once we decimate the werewolves in Beacon Hills we'll leave town. The authorities won't find your body for weeks and when they do, they'll be forced to conclude it was a murder suicide and that Derek was your killer."

"You're all insane."

"I can see we aren't going to get any further today than we did yesterday. Hopefully a night in your luxurious accommodations will convince you to be more forthcoming with information. Take him back."

"What about the dog?," Theo asked, thumbing at Derek.

"We still have a few questions to ask him. Drop the kid off and come give us a hand."

Stiles felt himself being pulled to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Theo had a tight grip and pulled Stiles down the corridor. He fumbled with the door latch with his free hand and when he was able to unlock the mechanism he tossed Stiles inside of the room that he and Derek had previously been in. The door creaked closed and the loud click as the door locked carried throughout the cell. "You forgot to put a mint on my pillow!"

In all honesty, Stiles knew it was a pretty lame comment, but he was once again inside of a darkened room and he was all alone while they did any number of things to torture information out of Derek. It was evident to him that if they were going to escape they were going to have to do it together. Stiles sat and began formulating a plan, not knowing what condition Derek would be in when, and if, they brought him back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning: Feels ahead. Italicized portions are flashbacks to Stiles' past and the rest is considered present.

A lot of my stories tend to feature violence, especially torture. I don't condone violence in real life but recognize that in the world Jeff Davis has created, violence can be significant means of character development. I hope it is done tastefully and differently than some of my other stories. Commence with the reading!

* * *

_"Stiles, you have to focus."_

_"I'm focusing."_

_"Are you sure?," Deaton asked._

_"I think I would know," Stiles said. "Maybe your supplier gave you black pepper instead of mountain ash?"_

_Deaton sighed. "I can feel the energy from all the way over here. As I'm doing paperwork, I might add."_

_"'When I grow up I wanna be a Ninja Shaman just like you,' said no one, ever."_

_"You asked me to teach you."_

_Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Emphasis on teach."_

_Deaton laughed. "Actually, I think I told my teacher the same exact thing. Do you want to know what he told me?"_

_"Why not? I might as well get_ something_ out of all this."_

_"He told me that it wasn't possible for him to teach me how to sense energy because I already knew how to do it. He said I wouldn't have been called to this stuff if I didn't have what it took. The same goes for you, Stiles. Stop trying to will it to happen and just let it."_

_Stiles turned back to the circle of mountain ash sitting on the floor around him. As he sat and tried to focus on feeling the energy, his mind continued to wander. "Don't people in this town have dogs anymore? You're never doing anything when I come in here."_

_"Thanks a lot."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"This is a small town, Stiles. And I'm hardly the only veterinarian."_

_"Yeah, but you're cooler than all of the others."_

_"Sucking up won't help you in your studies, I'm afraid."_

_"Wait. What is that?"_

_Deaton looked up from the stack of invoices he was preparing. "Did you sense it?"_

_"No. I think it was just heartburn."_

* * *

Stiles had been sitting alone in the cell for what felt like an eternity. When the door was opened he scrambled to get to his feet as the light illuminated the room. Derek was tossed inside and he fell to the floor with a loud THUD as his head bounced against the concrete. "He was a bad dog," Theo said.

"What did you do to him?" Stiles could see the visible cuts and bruises covering his arms and face.

"We taught him a lesson. Get a good nights rest, kid. We'll be back for you in the morning. And in case you had any doubt, we're done playing games."

Once the door was closed and locked, Stiles ran over to Derek and turned him over on his back. His hand flew to Derek's neck so that he could check a pulse and he remembered to breathe when he felt the steady pulse working to carry blood throughout his body. "Derek, can you hear me?"

There wasn't a response. Stiles put his hand over Derek's mouth and waited for his breath to confirm that he was breathing. When his breath hit the skin of his hand, Stiles felt oddly at ease with their situation. "It's alright. You're alive. We're going to be okay."

* * *

_"Still nothing."_

_"Remember what I said," Deaton yelled, from the other room._

_"Yeah, yeah," he said to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He focused on his breathing as he inhaled and exhaled. After a month of continuous training with the vet, he had managed to train his mind to be quieter as he attempted to use the dormant senses that Deaton swore he was capable of using. Not that he had had any success with them whatsoever._

_Once he was preparing to give up for the day his eyes flew open, as though they were being controlled by someone else. The hair on his arms began to tingle as he became aware of something pushing against his own energy field. When he looked down at the mountain ash in a ring around himself he could see a slight ripple of pale yellow energy above it._

_"You did it!," Deaton said, running into the room. His grin was wide and his eyes conveyed a sense of pride._

_"Yeah. It only took a month."_

_"It's okay. It took me two."_

* * *

A whisper of a moan caused Stiles' head to rise. He had been sitting with his back to the wall and his head on his knees as he tried to work out an escape plan. All of the plans he could come up with required him managing to manipulate the mountain ash so that Derek could escape. Then his plan was to stay out of the way while Derek took out the three hunters as quickly as possible, making Derek waking up an important factor in the plan.

"Derek?"

"Stiles? What are you doing here?"

Stiles sighed and crawled over to him. Once he helped Derek sit up he tried to look for any signs of unhealed wounds but it was too dark for him to see. "The hunters must have knocked you out."

"I remember now. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright. I think it's only been a few hours since they brought you in."

"They know about Scott and Isaac. I guess they found the jeep and went searching for us in the Preserve. The hunters caught them on camera."

"So they identify and then they plan a trap. It's a tactic that works well, obviously."

"We can try to take them out when they come in to get you."

Stiles shook his head. "No, that won't work. Do you trust me?"

Derek sighed. "I trust you, Stiles."

"Really? I was expecting you to say no."

"I want you in my pack. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't trust you."

"Cool. I have a plan but I'm not sure it's safe to talk."

Derek looked around the room and his eyes flashed red a few times, telling Stiles that Derek was exhausted. "They're weakening me on purpose. When it's time I'll follow your lead."

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, or at least what he thought were the guy's eyes considering there was absolutely zero light in the room they were in. "Seriously? What if I mess up?"

"I've messed up a lot over the last year and a half. Just have a backup plan in case the first one results in guns being pointed at us."

"Yeah, no pressure. We're just talking about our lives here."

"I believe in you, Stiles."

"Okay, did they inject you with something or what? You don't sound like yourself." It was then that it hit him. Derek probably wasn't expecting a rescue attempt and if his plan failed, they would likely be shot immediately to eliminate a threat of escape. Chances were that they were now experiencing the last few hours of their lives. It made Stiles shiver and he was surprised when Derek's shoulder touched his own.

He had long ago learned that Derek didn't like for people to touch him and yet he was the one making contact. It was oddly comforting and unnerving at the same time.

"We're going to make it through this. I have confidence in you."

"Why? I'm just a kid."

"That's just it. I don't think you are anymore. I don't know everything that you're capable of but I do know you're intelligent and tenacious. If anyone is going to figure a way out do this for us, it will be you."

"Wow. It's like a whole new side of Derek Hale."

"You're lucky. No one has seen this side of me since..."

"Kate."

"Yeah."

"I knew there was more to you than just muscle and attitude."

Derek started to respond but sat quietly instead as he gave up finding the right words to say. Stiles felt safe with him there and his confidence was boosted by the Alpha's faith in his abilities. Now he just had to execute his plan without getting them killed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I had a few editing issues that caused me a bit of a delay. Chapter eight should be up by Monday. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up."

Stiles opened his eyes and he felt Derek's arms helping to stand him up. "They're coming?"

"Yes. There's something I should say before..." His head turned to the door.

"What? Just say it. Unless you're going to insult me."

"I...I..."

Stiles sighed. He knew Derek was a man of few words but he had never known the Alpha to be unable to speak when he wanted to do so. "It's alright. Just spit it out."

"It will change everything."

"Oh. I think I know where this is going."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know that if you have a chance to get out you're going to have to take it. I'll be fine, although I'll haunt you for the rest of your life if I die before you guys come back to rescue me."

"No, that isn't it. Damn, they're almost to the door."

"Then what? Just hurry up and say it."

"Okay." Stiles heard Derek move close to him and he could feel the warmth as Derek's hand grabbed the side of his neck. Soft and supple lips mashed against his own and though he was surprised, his body seemed to know exactly what to do when he leaned into Derek and he kissed the Alpha back. He wasn't thinking and for the first time in his life, he wasn't aware that he should be.

The turning of the locking mechanism interrupted their moment and Derek separated from him to keep their kiss secret. He was sure that his heartbeat sounded like that of a scared mouse, but it was due to excitement instead of fear. As the light entered the room he caught sight of Derek for the first time since the questioning the day before. His injuries had completely healed and though there were a few spots of dried blood on Derek's shirt, it was evident to Stiles that he was ready to make a break for it.

"Come with us," Theo said, looking into the room.

"Just do as he says," Stiles responded, meeting Derek's eyes. Any defiance that he saw slipped away when he began walking to the door. They were met by the Shaman once they walked into the hallway.

"Gentlemen. I think you'll be pleased with the new concoction I worked up for today."

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have skipped those Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this semester."

"What I have in store for the werewolf here is far more severe than anything you could read in a book."

"Let's just get this over with."

They were led back into the same room and the chairs were in the same spots as they had been the previous day. Bob smirked at Stiles and then turned his attention back to his tablet. Stiles was pushed into his usual chair by Theo and then both he and the Shaman led Derek back to his chair. An incomplete circle of mountain ash was down on the floor so that Derek could enter. As soon as he sat down the Shaman pulled a vial of ash from his pocket and completed the circle. Stiles could feel the energy activating immediately as the Shaman powered it with his belief.

"Your father is going ballistic, Stiles. Apparently he started a fist fight with one of his Deputies."

"I'm all he has. I doubt he'll ever stop searching for the people responsible for taking me, whether I'm found or not. And between you and me, he knows that Derek isn't a bad guy."

"His opinion will change when he finds your mutilated body," Theo said.

"Leave him alone," Derek warned, looking at Theo. His eyes were red.

Bob closed the cover of his tablet and placed it on the floor, leaning it against the back leg of his chair. "Is he always this protective of you?"

Stiles could see the wheels turning in his head. "Him? Usually he's too busy tossing me into walls."

Bob laughed. "You know what they say about kids pushing each other on the playground. It means they like you."

Stiles saw something change in his eyes as he looked to Theo. "I think we've been going about this the wrong way. Derek will tell us everything we want to know. Won't you, Derek?"

"Not likely."

"Not even to save Stiles?"

"Wait. We should stick to the plan," the Shaman said. He held a jar of a concoction of herbs and powders in his left hand.

"You're probably right. We have plenty of time to torture the both of them."

"I like the way you think, boss."

"Where did you get this guy? Mail order serial killer?"

"Prison."

"Even better."

"I'm not going to tell you anything else. You can threaten the both of us all you want."

"This mix is pretty potent. I doubt you'll be able to resist for long."

"What's in it?"

The Shaman looked across the room to meet Stiles' eyes. "A little of this and a little of that."

"How descriptive."

Stiles knew he had to move quickly. The problem was that he wouldn't be able to get to Derek before Theo or the Shaman caught up to him. He closed his eyes and focused on the energy flowing all around him.

"Where do Scott and Isaac live?"

"I have no idea."

"You're their Alpha."

"Not really."

"Last chance. Give us an address."

"No."

Stiles opened his eyes and watched the Shaman. He smirked as he took a pinch of the powder and tossed it at the circle. Derek let out a scream as an explosion of fire erupted inside the circle. Once it died down Derek's skin was blistered and covered with exposed burns. His clothes were full of holes from the sudden flames. Derek moaned as his hands grabbed onto the seat of the chair. His hands dug into the metal.

"Don't do that again," Stiles warned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'm shaking on the inside, kid."

Stiles turned back to Derek. "Why isn't he healing?"

"I added a hybrid strain of Wolfsbane into my mix. It'll wear off in a few hours. If he survives that long."

"Derek, we want answers. You aren't betraying anyone if it's a choice between saving them or saving yourself," Bob said.

Derek glared at Bob. "Go to hell."

Stiles felt two hands grab his throat from behind. As they tightened he tried to squirm out of their grasp but it was too late. The lack of oxygen coming in caused his face to get red and he began clawing at the hands with his half-chewed off fingernails, to no avail. "Fine. Do it to save Stiles."

"Stop it!" Derek was up on his feet but he bounced off of the invisible barrier caused by the mountain ash. He let out a loud, deep growl.

"That's enough. He gets the point."

Stiles inhaled oxygen loudly and quickly once Theo's hands were removed from his neck. He fell out of the chair onto his hands and knees as he coughed. "Are you okay?," Bob asked, kneeling in front of him. Stiles glared at him and didn't bother responding. He knew it was time to put his plan into action.

"Well. Sorry about that," Bob said, with a wide smile on his face. He stood up and walked over to Derek.

"I'm going to kill you," Derek promised him.

"Not anytime soon, I can assure you. What is Isaac's address?"

"Answer him!," the Shaman yelled. When Stiles saw him reach into his jar of powder he knew that he couldn't miss another opportunity. He focused and saw what he wanted to happen in his mind. He had no question that it would work and the only thing left to do was for him to allow it to happen.

The Shaman picked up a large amount of powder and tossed it at the circle. And nothing happened. Stiles smiled when the mountain ash began to glow and seeing his opportunity, he ran for the circle and stepped inside of the barrier at the right moment. Bob looked at the circle and then at Stiles before taking a few steps back. The Shaman was dumbfounded at what could be happening.

"Oh my god," the Shaman said, as the explosion of fire erupted outside the circle. Bob was knocked across the room and into one of the walls. Even Theo was knocked down from the blast, though he still seemed to be conscious. The Shaman took the worst of the explosion because when it died down, he looked like someone had barbecued him for too long.

"I told him I was going to kill him."

"Break the circle!"

"Oh. Right." Stiles took a second to focus and when he waved his hand, the circle expanded outward until it broke. Derek quickly ran over to Theo and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Let's go."

"That was awesome! I did that."

"We can get you a gold star later."

"I knew it!"

Derek sighed and he turned to Stiles. "What did you know?"

"You kissed me and we ended up surviving. Now you're going to be an even bigger jerk because you regret it ever happening. You really have issues, dude."

Derek leaned into Stiles and kissed him. It was sloppy and quick but Stiles was still left with butterflies in his stomach when Derek broke the kiss. "I don't regret kissing you. I just think we should get out of here and get some distance between us and them."

"Okay. Good idea."

Derek led the way as they ran to the door. It was locked which forced Derek to kick it open. Once they were on the outside they ran into a wooded area and continued for almost a mile before stopping. "This isn't right."

"I know."

"If we aren't in Beacon Hills then where are we?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't exactly have a map or my phone available. Can't you tell which direction to go?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm a werewolf, not a bird."

"I thought all animals had that thing."

"Not all."

"Great. No offense to you, but I kinda wish you were a werepigeon right about now."

"You're the Shaman-in-training. How about you ask one of the trees for directions?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not even possible."

"Then we keep going. We're bound to get to a road eventually."

"Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

Bonus points for the first person that correctly comments the other reason Stiles wants Derek to lead the way. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry that this took me so long to get ready for publication. I kept doing re-writes because I wasn't happy with a couple of different scenes and different parts of dialogue. Eventually I decided to jump ahead for the story's sake. I will be doing some flashbacks to show what happened between Stiles and Derek's escape and from where this chapter starts.

My goal is to have this next piece out by Wednesday (the 10th) at the latest. Thank you all for your kudos and reviews during my massive break.

PS: You were all right. Stiles wanted to check out Derek's rear. ;)

* * *

Stiles saw his father get out of the cruiser from across the street as he stood waist-high in a grouping of bushes. Their eyes met and he saw the look of anger, then relief, then a mixture of rage and annoyance. His guilt dug into his stomach with every step his father took towards him. He had already worked on a lie in his head and even though he doubted his father would believe him, he knew he would have to tell him something.

Two strong arms wrapped around him and held him close for a long minute. To Stiles it felt like an eternity. "Where in the hell have you been?! Are you hurt?"

Right. The accident. Stiles had almost forgotten. "I'm fine. I lost control of the jeep and I was out of it."

"I called every hospital in a one hundred mile radius. I had BOLOs on you in ten different counties. It was like you just vanished." Stiles was released by his father but they stayed in close proximity by the side of the road.

"It's all a little fuzzy. I remember the accident..."

"What about the bullet holes?"

"Wait. Someone was shooting at me?!" He was worried he overplayed it but the alternative of explaining the bullets was out of the question.

The Sheriff looked at his son and closely watched his facial expressions. Stiles felt more like the suspect in a triple homicide than the son of the man standing in front of him, not that he could blame him. "We found multiple bullet holes in the jeep. We also found over a dozen shell casings. Stiles, I...I thought you were dead."

He was overcome with emotion. Stiles reached out and hugged him his father this time. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I don't remember."

The Sheriff wiped away a few tears coming from his eyes once they separated for a second time. He looked at his son and Stiles saw the man's suspicions ease. "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out."

"What? No. I'm fine."

"I'm not buying it. You were shot at and don't remember where you've been. You probably have a concussion or something medical that I can't pronounce. Something expensive too, I'll bet."

"Dad..."

"It's no use. We either go to the hospital or you explain to me why someone is shooting at you and Derek Hale."

"Derek? What are you talking about?"

"We found blood in the jeep, Stiles. It's AB negative and you're O positive. Plus, one of the deputies saw Derek in your passenger seat coming from the school. Did he do something to you?"

"Of course not. He's my friend."

"Really? Since when?"

The line of questioning was suddenly heading into an area that Stiles wasn't prepared to get into. "I think I'd like to go to the hospital now, please."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

Stiles looked back into the bushes but there was no sign that Derek stayed behind to listen to their conversation. His mind was swimming with the memory of their kiss and the way it made him feel. Even in light of everything that had happened, the one thing in his life that didn't seem so messed up was that fact that he and Derek liked each other, and he knew that those thoughts didn't make much sense but he was resigned to just go with it for the time being.

* * *

"Sheriff, is there any...? Stiles!"

She hadn't seen him at first because he was blocked from her view by his father. He took a step from out of his cover and gave her a weak smile. Melissa pounced on him like a cougar chasing its prey. Her hug was tight and she released him only when it became evident that he was having trouble breathing. "He just showed up at home. I want to get him checked out. He doesn't have any memory of where he's been."

Melissa gave Stiles a knowing look. "I'll pull some strings and get him seen right away. You should go to the admit desk and get him in the system."

"I don't want to leave him. I just got him back." The sadness in his voice made Stiles feel even more guilty. The stress it caused made him feel like his stomach was doing somersaults. He watched as Melissa put a hand on his father's shoulder and led him out of hearing range. Stiles raised an eyebrow when the number of times they touched exceeded his ability to count on one hand. A moment later the Sheriff gave Stiles a nod and then walked to the admit desk. Melissa walked over and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him into an empty exam room.

"Do you really not remember or is this just a story?"

"Hunters held Derek and I captive. We managed to kill their shaman and escape but there are still two of them out there somewhere. And they somehow know about Isaac and Scott. You need to call them and get them to round everyone up and meet at the animal clinic."

Melissa sighed. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine. My dad is just down the hall."

"I'll call Scott and then find you a doctor. I shouldn't be more than five minutes."

Stiles nodded and he watched her leave. The artificial lights hurt his eyes but he found himself adjusting after a few minutes. When his father walked into the room he felt safer without even realizing he had been nervous about the hunters being able to find him there. "Melissa said she found a doctor to get you checked out. He'll be here soon."

"I know. She's going to call Scott and let him know that I'm still among the living."

"He was worried sick. All of your friends were."

"All of my friends? As in...?"

"Isaac and that blond girl that has the seizures. She certainly has gone through some type of transformation."

"Gross dad. Seriously?"

Stiles was impressed with his father's face grew slightly red. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever. They were probably just concerned because no one knew anything. I wonder how much longer we're going to have to wait?"

"I don't know. Why are you so edgy all of a sudden?"

"I need to see someone."

"Derek?"

He didn't know what to say so he remained quiet. That alone confirmed his father's suspicion. Before his father could press him for more information a doctor walked into his room with Melissa close on his heels.

"Stiles, this is Doctor Wallace. He's one of the good ones."

"Hello. Melissa has filled me in on what happened. Do you have any pain?"

"Not really. Maybe a little headache."

The Doctor pulled out a pen light and waved it in front of his eyes. He then moved on to the stethoscope and the rest of the rigamarole. "I'm going to order a blood test just to be on the safe side, as well as a quick cat scan to check on your brain. The fact that you don't have any pain is good but it shouldn't distract us from the possibility of serious injury. We should know more in a day or two."

"Wait. I have to stay in the hospital?"

"Well, yes, I think that's best," the doctor said. Stiles shook his head to show that he was opposed to the idea. He knew he was fine and that he didn't need all of those tests. He wasn't a werewolf and didn't have their healing but he knew that if he had any serious internal injuries he would probably be aware of them at that point.

"I can't stay here. I can give you an hour and then I have to go."

"Stiles, don't be ridiculous. You're staying here," his father said.

"I think you should remain here. Where it's safe," Melissa said. Stiles could tell by the look on his father's face that he also understood what she was trying to say.

"Is there something I need to know?" Stiles saw his father magically transform from mere mortal to super-Sheriff at the first sign of trouble. When confronted with the options he settled for the only one he felt he had.

"Derek, Scott, and Isaac are all in danger. Three guys were holding Derek and I hostage about 60 miles from here."

"Stiles, this isn't something you can joke about."

"I'm not hurt. And I'm not staying in this hospital." Stiles jumped off of the bed and took off running. He made it to outside of the emergency room doors but he was brought to a stop by some paramedics wheeling a heavy-breathing man in on a gurney. His father was able to catch up to him.

"Remind me to let you eat more red meat now and then. You're too fast for me now."

His father ignored his joke. "You and I need to have a serious talk. But first you need to be checked out. The prosecutor is going to need documentation of any injuries."

"No, this isn't going to a prosecutor. It can't."

"Stiles, it's very important that you tell me the truth. Were you being held captive or did you make that up?"

"I was telling the truth."

"Then come back inside."

"Dad, you don't understand. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I can send deputies to look out for Isaac and Scott if you're honestly concerned about them. But I need to make sure you're not hurt."

"Dad, there are things I haven't told you. I was trying to protect you, mostly, but also it wasn't exactly my stuff to tell. I just don't have time to explain right now. Derek and Scott need my help and I can't be here doing nothing."

Stiles could see frustration all over his father's face. He was aware that his words were causing confusion but he didn't have the time to clarify everything that was happening. And there was so much that his father would need to know.

"Alright. Then I'm going with you."

"What? No way."

"Either I go with you or I handcuff you to a hospital bed. I'll even arrest you for impeding an investigation if necessary."

That sounded exactly like something his father would do. "Fine. You drive."

"Where to?," his father asked, leading him back to the cruiser.

"The animal clinic."

"Why there?"

"Derek is getting everyone together. We agreed to meet there when he got me home."

"How did you get back to Beacon Hills?"

"My cellphone was gone and we were in the middle of the woods for a long time. We finally made it to a truck stop and hitched a ride."

"You hitchhiked?!"

"Derek was with me. It was totally safe."

"I think you need to fill me in on the way."

"I think we're going to need a little more time than that."

"Just start from the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know, I know. This chapter is mucho late. I have no excuse for you, just apologies and hopes to make it right. The good news is that because you've been so patient I've been able to write two chapters. The super good news is that I'm gonna go ahead and post both of them for you.

Thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

Stiles walked through the door of the clinic first. He wasn't expecting three teenagers to grab him as soon as he cleared the doorway, but Isaac, Erica, and Scott did exactly that. "Ouch. Werewolf strength."

They released him and Stiles scanned the faces in the room. Boyd gave him a discreet nod from the corner next to where Peter sat in a chair. He was reading a National Geographic magazine on the world's most ferocious predators. Stiles bit his tongue to avoid asking him where he ranked on the list.

Derek and Deaton were on the other side of the counter and Stiles felt his knees lose integrity when he looked into Derek's eyes. Now they had an entirely different meaning to him. "Allison and her dad went to pick up Lydia and then they'll be on their way over."

"Alright. Cool. I brought someone along too." His father walked in at the invitation.

"Sheriff," Scott said, looking at Stiles like he had just sprouted two heads.

"I filled him on on some of what's been happening. The ten minute drive wasn't enough time to get through everything. I just stuck with the basics."

"Come in, Sheriff," Derek said. The Sheriff did. He closed the door and then took another step closer to Stiles. He was visibly cautious and Stiles could tell that the man was both disbelieving of his story and preparing for the first sign that his whole world was about to be flipped in on itself. "He doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm insane."

"So do we," Erica said, "he'll fit right in."

"Scott, show him the eyes."

"What? Why me?"

"Because he trusts you. That makes him less likely to freak and shoot you."

"He still has his gun?," Isaac asked, eyeing the Sheriff. Stiles could see that he was calculating whether or not he could take his father down before he had a chance to fire a shot.

"He wouldn't give it to me. Apparently there's an ordinance about officers giving their guns to minors. Besides, he might have to shoot the hunters if they find us here."

Scott sighed and he turned so that the Sheriff could see his face. His eyes began to glow a bright amber for a few moments and then they returned to normal. "Damn. I was hoping he just hit his head," he said, his voice monotone.

"Derek and I were just discussing the hunters. We disagree about whether or not they're heading out of town."

"They call us animals but they're worse than we are. They won't have any concern with the dangers of coming after us if there's a possibility of them being able to kill us all. Especially since Stiles killed their shaman."

He could feel his father's eyes on him, judging him. "Wait. What? You killed someone?"

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and turned to his father. It was hardly his first kill, though he didn't plan on ever telling his father those details. "Yeah, but it was self-defense. I hijacked his mountain ash."

"Is that a code for something?"

"Sheriff, why don't you follow me into the back. I'll see if I can fill in some of the gaps," Deaton offered. Stiles was thankful for the opportunity to not have his father judging him and his actions. The Sheriff reluctantly walked to Deaton and followed him into the back rooms of the clinic.

"I can't believe you told him," Scott hissed.

"You told your mom!"

"I didn't tell her, she found out on accident.."

"Look, I had to tell him or he wasn't going to let me leave. He barely trusts me these days and I can't blame him. And I wasn't about to hang out at the hospital eating Jello while two crazed hunters were hunting my friends."

"It's okay," Derek said, "Stiles has been lying to his father all this time to protect us. The Sheriff deserves to know what his son is involved in and it might prove to be a benefit down the road."

"Or he'll get himself killed to protect his son," Peter said, not taking his eyes away from the magazine. None of them knew how possible it was as much as Stiles.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed your secrets. I just had to get here and make sure you all were okay."

"We understand," Erica said, suddenly rational. "We're just glad you're safe."

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. "We tried to track you and Derek after you went missing but your scents vanished at the edge of town. Deaton thinks it was a shamanic trick of some kind."

"We need to figure out our move. If they know about this place then they're going to come looking."

"Why would they come for us? They have to know we're going to get ready."

"That's true," Erica began, "but they're probably more focused on revenge."

"She's right."

"It's two hunters against all of us. How hard can it be to take them out?"

Stiles coveted Isaac's innocence of the people they were preparing to go up against. It was evident to him that they were brutal and calculating. He knew they wouldn't hesitate to use whatever means necessary to kill all of them which made Stiles realize he had to get himself into the same mindset. "We're going to be fighting for our survival. These guys are trained killers and they won't hesitate to torture any of us. In fact, they'll enjoy it."

"So we have two options: fall into their trap..."

Stiles nodded. He loved when he and Scott were on the same frequency. "Or set one of our own."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Stiles' father may not take the revelation so swimmingly. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Stiles saw his father walking around and checking things out from the corner of his eye. He was trying to read one of Deaton's books on warding but he found most of the information repetitious of what he already knew. He put the book down and his father walked over. The Sheriff was silent and his eyes scanned his surroundings every few seconds.

"Dad, you look a little freaked out."

"It looks like everyone is preparing for war. The Argents are sharpening arrows and knives. The town's most mysterious veterinarian is telling a bunch of high school students which veins to sever to do the most damage to the human body. And you're...reading books."

"Just going over information. Shaman stuff."

"Yeah. Deaton filled me in about that. You didn't get it from my side of the family."

"I had a feeling. Not that you're not magical in your own way."

The Sheriff sighed, ignoring his son's attempt at humor. It was evident to Stiles that the werewolves throughout the clinic were finding it difficult not to eavesdrop on their conversation. "This is surreal. It seems like I went to sleep and woke up a completely different person."

Stiles thought about it and then shook his head. "More like you woke up and you're completely awake for the first time. Dad, you have to promise me that you aren't going to put yourself in danger all the time."

"I'm the Sheriff, Stiles. It's my job."

"Catching bank robbers and setting up speed traps are in your job description. Chasing after snarling beasts that smell like wet dog, and the murderous humans that hunt them, isn't. No offense." His last words were meant for the werewolves in the room and not his father, though the Sheriff didn't seem to notice.

"I can't just know about this stuff and act like it doesn't exist. Argent said he'd help prepare me for some of the stuff I could run into."

"Just don't let his opinions poison your mind. Werewolves good, hunters bad."

"Isn't Allison one of them? What about her?"

"Well, It depends on who you ask. Some would say that she's reckless and ruthless. Others would say that she's compassionate and intelligent. I think she's calculating and a good person to have on your side as opposed to her being on an opposing team. Just promise me that you'll be careful and call in help if you need it."

"I'll do my best. So, uh, what is all this stuff?"

Stiles looked at the six clear quartz points, the jar of mountain ash, and other oddities covering the fold up table that he had set up. "Tools of the trade. I'm trying to figure out how to use them to ward the hunters."

"So it's like a defensive thing?"

"Kind of. The problem is that I need their blood to tie the spell to them. It won't be much good otherwise."

"I can get you blood," Allison said. She held up one of her daggers and she smiled. Whether or not she had heard them talking about her was unknown to Stiles and there was a part of him that was okay with not knowing.

"It may not be necessary," he said, "I could always just tweak it a little and kill everyone non-werewolf in the area."

"You'd do that?"

"They're trying to kill us, dad. It's self defense."

"I guess I just thought I taught you better. They're wrong, sure, but they deserve to be punished for their crimes. Killing them solves nothing."

"Actually it does. Dead hunters eliminates the threat to us," Derek proclaimed.

"You can't just lock them up and throw away the key. It won't work for people like us. There's a way out of every cell and we're the first to look for opportunities to change the odds of a situation to our favor," Chris warned, solid in his opinion.

"What's the alternative? Continue fighting in a war that leads to more bloodshed? It just perpetuates the violence."

"Maybe. I won't stand here and tell you that I'm completely opposed to what they do, or even that there isn't a need for hunters. I've killed werewolves all over the soil of this country. But now I see that there's a different way."

"We can all hold hands and sing songs," Erica said, smirking at Isaac. He responded with an equally wicked smirk. It reminded Stiles of how they were after Derek first gave them the bite. Cold and animalistic, for starters.

"It's us or them, dad. They held Derek and I hostage, remember? They shot at us in the jeep and then they tortured Derek repeatedly. We haven't tortured anyone last I checked. Well, except for Peter, but he's just like that."

"And proud of it."

"Will someone please kill him already?" Lydia, of course.

Peter met her eyes from across the room. "Would you give me a pass if I told you that the devil made me do it?"

"Allison, I need to borrow your crossbow for a minute." Allison walked to Lydia and led her to one of the back rooms to calm her down.

"I understand your positions in this situation. I just think that it's possible for two enemies to find common ground. Look at everyone in this room. It's proof of my point."

"We work together when there's a need for it," Scott said.

"Yet you manage to coexist. You are all the example of how people should be living their lives." It took about ten seconds for everyone in the room, minus Boyd and the Sheriff, to start laughing. Boyd at least had a moderate smile on his face which Stiles took as a good sign.

"Because everyone should threaten people like Derek," Isaac said.

"And adults everywhere should roll their eyes like Lydia."

"You're all a bunch of crazy people," his father said, "How have you all managed to stay alive?"

"Stiles," Scott said, after thinking it over.

"Great. Now Stiles is going to demand that we do things his way from now on. Who needs an Alpha when you have a Stiles?," Derek quipped.

"It's my way or the preserve," Stiles boasted. "Now let's go get some bad guys."

"I can't talk you out of this?"

"Human laws don't apply to the supernatural. This is the way it has to be."

"Then I'm involved too, even if it's only to make sure I don't lose my son in this conflict."

"So what's the plan?," Lydia asked. She walked back into the room with Allison right behind her.

"We split into three teams. We can't take this fight to the preserve or anywhere that they're going to have the upper hand. One team will play the cheese for our mice and the other two will be the cats."

"I think I know a place," Isaac said, with a gleam in his eye.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter was short but I decided to expand it a little bit. You get a brief peek into what happened when Stiles and Derek were alone in the forest after escaping the Hunters.

* * *

They had split up in their teams. Stiles was walking the perimeter and using the crystals to carve symbols into the bark of some of the trees. He was even putting some sigils into the ground as a way to add extra power to some of his wards, though whether or not they were actually going to be effective was another story. His father was by his side the whole time, watching him do his thing, and he couldn't help wonder if his father were trying to memorize the symbols so that he could research them later when the threat was over.

At the first sound of leaves crunching near them his father turned and prepared to draw his weapon. When Derek emerged from between a grouping of trees he was thankful that his wards weren't yet active. "Sheriff, Chris Argent wants to speak with you at the entrance. Something about explosive charges."

"I'll be right back," his father said, rushing off to find the man. "Stay with him until I get back."

"Sure," Derek said, meeting Stiles' eyes. He was smirking at him and Stiles couldn't help but do the same.

"Not now."

"What?," Derek asked, feigning ignorance.

"I can't flirt with you right now. I have work to do."

"Was I flirting? I had no idea."

"If you had been like this when we first met, instead of you throwing me up against walls, I would have realized how charming you are a whole lot sooner."

"Throwing you against walls was foreplay. I thought you knew that."

Stiles rolled his eyes which gave Derek the perfect opportunity. He felt himself being moved and the sudden pressure of the tree against his back. Derek's lips enveloped his own and his hips pushed against Derek on instinct. Stiles was panting when Derek let him up for air.

"Yeah, I should probably just drop out of high school so that we can do this all day."

"I wouldn't complain. At least until your dad shot me for letting you quit school. I'm guessing you didn't tell him...?"

"Not yet. I haven't figured out how to tell him that you and I are dating."

Derek chuckled and leaned in, kissing Stiles' neck. "Well, at least if there are any witches in the area looking for virgins to sacrifice, you're in the clear. Though I think it best we avoid mentioning that to your father."

"Yeah. I'll just tell him how you defiled me in the middle of the forest with killers hunting us down. No thanks."

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "Like it was my idea! You were all 'you look hot in those jeans and I don't want to die a virgin.'"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "True, but you're older. That means you're the more responsible party."

"Says who?"

"The State of California. If you want me to collect everyone and take a poll I can, but I'm pretty sure they're all going to agree with me."

"You're delusional. And oddly alluring."

"Hey, maybe when all of this is over you can growl for me again?" He is whispering now so that only Derek can hear him.

"I still can't believe that is what sent you over the edge."

"I have a thing for monsters. I had wet dreams about Frankenstein a few years ago for two weeks straight. Oddly enough his Bride was kinkier than he was, but he made up for it in other areas."

Derek laughed and it was music to his ears. What wasn't music was the Sheriff clearing his throat. Derek separated from him immediately and they both turned to him. "Dad. Hi. Wow, this is super awkward. Um, surprise?"

"What did I just walk in on?"

"Sheriff...," Derek began, but something in his father's expression caused him to suddenly go quiet.

"I can't take this right now. I just can't. You go back to wherever you were and you stay the hell away from my son."

"Dad..."

"Get out of here, Hale. I won't give you another opportunity."

Stiles watched Derek walk away and he felt it deep inside, like two ends of a rubber band being forced further and further apart. He looked back and his father and the man looked the most disheveled he had ever appeared in Stiles' lifetime. "Dad, I'm sorry. We were going to tell you. It just happened."

"Not now. Just finish what you have to do so we can go."

"Come on. It isn't..."

"Stiles, not now," he said sternly. Stiles knew the discussion was over for him and he'd just have to deal with it. He sighed and then pulled the quartz from his pocket and turned his attention back to the symbol he was carving into the tree.

* * *

___"Are you sure about this?"_

_"I want this. I want you."_

_"Stiles, we don't have to rush this. I know it's your first time. It shouldn't be out in the woods."_

_"Derek, I swear to god if you don't start taking your pants off, I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs. I need for this to happen and I need it to be amazing. Can you help me out here?"_

_"Sure. If you're sure."_

_"I'm totally sure. Completely. Derek, the time for talking is over. I'm standing here in the middle of the woods completely naked and you're looking at me like I'm speaking in French or something. Just take off your clothes and have sex with me. Okay?"_

_"Okay. When did you get so assertive?"_

_"I've been hanging out with Lydia."_

* * *

Once the sigils were finished, Stiles and his father rejoined the rest of the group.

"The sigils are set and I'm good to go."

"The proximity charges were placed and dad and I brought in our weapons. We'll be prepared for the hunters," Allison said.

"And I'm ready to kill them with my claws if any of you are wondering," Peter boasted.

"So we're set up. How exactly are they going to know to find you here?," Boyd asked.

"Deaton and I set up tracks and the Sheriff put the building's location on the police blotter. It should be just enough to tip them off without raising much suspicion."

"Can I just say that this is the most elaborate plan we've ever attempted? What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll go to the backup plan," Lydia said.

"Which would be what?," Chris asked.

"I haven't thought of it yet."

"Okay. Any other questions?"

"Yes. How long has my son had a crush on Derek Hale?" Stiles felt his face redden immediately.

"What did he just say?"

"Dad, not a good time for you to suddenly want to talk about this. None of them knew."

His father was visibly surprised. "Really? Well, at least I know something that they didn't know."

"I'm so confused right now," Erica said, staring Stiles down.

Peter took one look at Stiles and then a quick glance at his nephew. "Actually, it makes a lot of sense."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Late again it seems. I haven't been much in the writing mood lately. I think my art journaling has been absorbing all of my creative energy. I was finally able to sit down, turn up some music, and get this chapter written and edited.

Thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

_"You're quiet."_

_Stiles had been watching Derek get dressed as his brain tried to comprehend what had happened. His thoughts were all over the place, from wondering whether he and Derek were actually together, to wondering if he had been any good. Then there was the thought that manifested from the back of his mind every few seconds reminding him that he was no longer a virgin._

_"Brain verload," he managed to say, when Derek began to get even more concerned._

_"You don't regret it, right?"_

_"Don't be an idiot. That was...you were...I can't even think of a word for how awesome it was. Was it, you know, good for you?"_

_Derek nodded. "You were great, Stiles. You're going to have plenty of time to get better at this stuff."_

_"I knew it! I was horrible."_

_Derek closed the distance between them and sat next to Stiles on the ground. "You were perfect. There were some awkward moments because you hadn't done it before. Our next time is going to be even better."_

_Stiles smiled. He had never known Derek to be the reassuring type of guy, even to his Betas, but Stiles felt like he knew Derek in a way that everyone else didn't. "Thanks."_

_Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. "Come on. We need to get out of here and warn everyone."_

_"Okay. They aren't going to be able to smell me and know what happened, right?"_

_"Probably not. You can rub up against that pine tree and try to pick up some of its scent if you want."_

_"Why would I rub up on a tree when I could have more fun rubbing against you?"_

_"I don't smell like pine," Derek reminded him, as though it weren't obvious._

_Stiles laughed. "No kidding. You smell like you. It's kind of great."_

_Derek helped Stiles up and they resumed their journey. "It's the Alpha pheromones."_

_"No way. That's really a thing?!"_

* * *

"I get it," Lydia said.

They were hiding behind a heavy-duty industrial refrigerator that was turned on it's side. It had been abandoned, though Stiles couldn't figure out why it looked completely new if it was bad enough to be thrown away. He traced a ward on all of the exposed sides to make it stronger on the off chance the Hunters managed to come at them with an arsenal full of weapons.

Stiles turned to Lydia. "You get what?"

"You and Derek. He's strong, and the good looks gene seems to run in his family. I'll let the fact that he tried to have his pack kill me slide since I drugged him and used his blood to resurrect Peter while in a fugue state. My point is that I get why you're into him."

"Um...cool?" This was one conversation Stiles hadn't imagined talking with Lydia about, especially considering their present surroundings.

She sighed. "Why do you think I was never interested you?"

"Because you didn't know I existed until about the same time the supernatural moved into town."

"I knew you existed, Stiles. You just weren't cool enough to be in my orbit."

"So you've lowered your standards?"

"No, I grew up. Stiles, I wasn't interested in you for a lot of different reasons. Most important of them all was that I knew you were into guys the first time I saw you."

"How did you know? I didn't even know!"

"I'm a genius," she said, as though that were enough of an answer. "Although I have to admit, Derek had me fooled. Anyway, how was it?"

"What?"

"Sex with an Alpha."

"Ohmygod. Keep your voice down or they'll hear you."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "They're going to figure it out evenly. I'm surprised they haven't yet to be honest. Did you cast a spell on them or something?"

"No. It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time."

"No, we don't," he said, as the skin on his arms began to tingle. He could feel the pull of the wards drawing in his energy to do their job which meant that someone was crossing the perimeter.

"Give them the signal."

Lydia pushed the number into her phone and sent it to everyone she had added to the contact list during their planning meeting. "Message sent. Is that really the best use of my many talents?"

"I plan to use your body as a shield if they get too close."

"Well at least you're thinking ahead."

"Hopefully enough ahead to get us out of this alive."

"How far away are they?"

"The wards have kicked in. They've been able to cross them and they should be close to stage one."

"What stage are we?"

"Three."

"I thought we were four."

"No, Derek, Allison, and my dad are four."

"I want to be four. It's my lucky number."

"Not today. Today your lucky number is three."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that. You can't just make this up as you go along."

"Why not? That's what all the great generals did. They made it up as they went along. It usually worked out."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go join group number four."

"You have to stay. If I lose consciousness I need you to send the next signal. Also, I might stop breathing, so CPR would be appreciated."

"What? You never said anything about dying."

"It's a small possibility. We're talking about me funneling supernatural energy out of the Earth and expanding it around a three mile radius."

"Oh. You were serious about that?"

Stiles just stares at her. "Yes. I was."

"Okay then. I'll give you CPR if you die."

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, it sounds like you'd die."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't know where it came from, but I received a burst of inspiration that made me write, edit, and write some more. The fruit of said labor is that you get to have the final two chapters of the story.

If you like the story, feel free to share it with others!

* * *

The sounds of two sequential explosions about a mile away from their position made Stiles and Lydia aware that things were serious and that the action was moving closer to them. "Those were the proximity mines. Did it kill them?"

Stiles shook his head. He could still feel the wards drawing his energy. "The wards are still active. They wouldn't be if they had died."

Lydia, despite all of her attitude and past bravado, looked nervous. "Isaac, Chris, and Peter are in group one. The hunters will get to them first, right?"

"Right. Then Scott, Boyd, and Erica are group two."

"Okay. So they have to get past five werewolves and a skilled Hunter. Is that something they could do?"

"Possibly. They could have spotted the mines and detonated them from a safe distance."

"Why didn't either of us think to bring weapons?"

"I did. I brought these." Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled something out. When he opened his hand to reveal the contents, there were three clear quartz crystals.

Lydia looked at him as if he were crazy. "You brought rocks to fight guys that have swords, bullets, and arrows?"

"They aren't just rocks. I used them to create the wards which means they're connected to them."

Lydia's mood brightened. "So they'll do some damage if the hunters touch them. Let me have one."

"You can't touch them. Something about you negates magic, just like Peter's bite. If you touch them then they become useless."

"Great. I should have asked Allison if I could borrow her crossbow."

"It's pretty unlikely they'll reach us."

"Unlikely, but not impossible. I understand statistics, remember?"

"Look, if we're gonna die, at least we won't have to die alone."

"Wonderful. Ugh, I wish Jackson were here!"

"I kind if do too. Don't tell him I said that."

"How can I? We're going to die before I can send him any more emails."

"Don't be so pessimistic. You're pretty ferocious when you wanna be. You took down Derek and dragged him across town in order to resurrect his murderous dead uncle. You're pretty much a badass."

"You're right. I'll halt their advance with a toss of my hair and a sarcastic remark."

"Or we can hope the others take them out before they get to us."

"So we sit here until that happens?"

"Pretty much. Once they're bleeding then everything will be set."

"You never answered my question."

Stiles met her eyes. He knew exactly what she was talking about and while part of him didn't want to bring the subject up again, another part of himself was jumping up and down like a little kid that had just heard a secret and it could no longer be contained. "It was my first time so it was kind of weird at parts. But it was nice. And why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?," she asked, suddenly defensive.

"The one that makes me think you're imagining the two of us going at it in your head."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help it. You and Derek would definitely be a sight to watch."

Stiles started to respond but a chime from Lydia's cell phone distracted them. She looked at the message and then looked up. "They shot Peter and Isaac but the wounds are healing. Chris clipped one of them but they both got away."

"Text Erica and let her know they're about to have company."

Stiles watched her thumbs fly over the on-screen keyboard as she entered the message. Once sent, she put the phone back on the ground between them. Her demeanor had shifted and Stiles could see that she was frightened. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"That's true, but I have faith in all of us. Scott, Erica, and Boyd just need to get the second Hunter to bleed. Then I can do what needs to be done."

Lydia nodded but it was clear that she wasn't so convinced. Stiles was left wondering if his words were meant to bring her comfort, or to help talk himself into a renewed sense of security. Either way, Stiles knew it wouldn't be much longer before it was all over, one way or another.

* * *

PS: I had to throw in a Jackson reference. I do believe that he and Stiles have a mutual admiration for each other somewhere deep below the surface.

Yes, this chapter was super short, but it's purpose is to lay the groundwork for the final chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Things get settled in this chapter. Some of you might have problems with the way things went down with the hunters. Peter definitely would have.

* * *

"It isn't working."

"How can it not be working?"

"I don't know. It should be." Stiles held his palms to the ground and focused on the energy. He could feel it rising from the Earth and pushing against his hands but it wouldn't follow his commands.

"Something isn't right," he said, looking at Lydia.

"What should we do? They're on their way here. Scott's text came almost five minutes ago so they'll be here any minute."

The wheels in his head started to turn and it took all of his concentration to focus on the solution instead of the problem. He was aware of the resistance to his commands and his inability to focus the energies he needed to direct. Something was keeping him from following through with his plan and the only conclusion he could reach was that their shaman had taught them a few tricks of his own. They knew of Stiles' potential and it was smart of them to not track him without being able to protect themselves.

"I should have anticipated this. They knew I would try something."

"Stiles, we need a solution. You can have a pity party later."

Stiles nodded and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystals. He could still feel the wards at the perimeter drawing his energy so he knew that the basic idea would work, just that his plan needed to be modified. He reached for Lydia and shoved them into her jacket pocket.

"Don't touch them. Run them to Allison and have her crush them and stick them to the tips of the arrows somehow. If this doesn't work they're going to have to go hand to hand with them. They're using magic to protect themselves and I can't break it without knowing what it is, probably not even then."

"What about you?"

"I'll slow them down."

Lydia shook her head in defiance. "No. I'm not going to leave you out here to die."

"Time is running out and I can slow them down. Lydia, you have to do this now."

Lydia grabbed him and quickly pulled him into a hug. "Don't die."

"You too."

She took off running which gave Stiles a few moments to think. "Alright," he said to himself, "they have some defensive protection to block me. What can I do instead?"

He began to pace back and forth while trying to think of a plan. When the idea came to mind he started smiling. He had no idea if it was even possible, but that made it a challenge, and he wasn't going down without a fight. He walked over to the nearest tree and put his hands against it. He focused on the image in his mind and willed his power to expand around him. "Abscondo."

When he let go of the tree the area around him grew thick with energy. One by one the trees around him vanished, changing into illusions of him and his friends readying for an attack. The magic would only work until they realized it was a deception but he was short on alternatives. He took off running towards Lydia and group four in hopes of reaching them with enough time to spare. He had one last idea and though risky, if it worked out, it might be enough to save them all.

He ran as quickly as he could, dodging between trees and over rocks, until he reached them. "Derek heard gunshots. I was about to come find you," his father said to him, putting his gun back in his holster.

"I set up a diversion that should eat away some of their ammo, but they're probably already past them by now. How's it coming?"

Allison held up one of the arrows with the arrowhead covered in tiny fragments of the quartz crystal. "Will this do?"

"It's perfect. But I need to do a little programming first."

He held his hand over the crystal fragments and the other pieces laying on Lydia's jacket, which she had placed on the ground as a work surface. He fed everything he had into it and when he was finished, his knees gave out. He fell to the ground but Derek was quickly by his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay. I just did a pretty intricate spell modifying the program of the fragments tied to the wards. I hope it's enough."

"What can we do?," Allison asked.

"Shoot straight. Allison is the only one that can fire at them. No matter what happens, we have to give her a clear shot to both of the Hunters."

"What did you do to them?"

Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. "I figured out a way to protect us without having to kill them."

"I see movement," Allison said suddenly, causing all of them to scramble.

The Hunters were visibly tired as they approached, but their weapons supply wasn't lacking. Each had multiple guns attached to holsters. "More illusions?"

"Let's find out."

Derek took a fighting stance and he let out a loud roar as a bullet hit the ground in front of them.

"Well well, it's them after all."

"We were ready for your tricks kid. Although I have to admit, I didn't see the illusions coming," Bob said.

Stiles stood up and smiled proudly at them. "I didn't anticipate the tricks up your sleeves either. It doesn't matter though. Soon neither of you will be a threat to us."

Theo laughed and he pulled a knife out of the sheath attached to his belt. "This one's just for you, kid."

"We could end this now," his dad offered. "Everyone can go on their own way as long as you never set foot in my town again."

"I don't think that's a good enough plan, Sheriff. Not when there are things like them running around."

Stiles looked over his shoulder to Alison and gave her a quick nod. She was ready with an arrow already set up and at his go ahead she fired off the first arrow into Theo's shoulder. He cursed and pulled it out, dropping the gun in his hand in the process. Bob raised his weapon and began to fire at Derek but he dodged the bullets, buying Allison time to reload.

Stiles' father fired a few shots and hit Bob in the leg. He turned the gun towards the Sheriff as Allison's second arrow struck him in the gut. He collapsed on the ground in seconds.

"Is that it?," Allison wondered.

"They won't be much danger to us anymore."

"How can you be sure?"

"I reprogrammed the crystal fragments to erase their memories of the supernatural, including any related memories. They aren't going to remember anything about us when they wake up."

"How can you be sure that it'll work?"

"The wards aren't drawing on my energy anymore. It's drawing on their energy."

"Which means...?"

"The fragments connected them to the wards, tying each to the other. My programming established a use for that connection. It's permanent as long as the wards remain undisturbed. The wards plus their energy and my programming equals no memory for the Hunters."

"How did you come up with that?," Allison asked.

"My dad was right. Killing them was the easy way out."

"I'm proud of you," his dad said. And Stiles knew it was the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Remember how I wrote that there were only two chapters left before the end? Well, surprise! I love you all so much that I wrote a bonus chapter.

Okay, I do love you, but the real truth is that I seem to have developed a counting condition that prevents me from counting beyond the number two. Or I'm just tired and delirious. I'll leave it to you to draw your own conclusions.

But seriously, I love all of you. Thanks for hanging in there and posting some of the kindest comments. You're all wonderful!

* * *

"Where are you off to?"

"Derek's," he declared, as he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait. There's something we need to talk about first."

Stiles let go of the doorknob and turned back to his father. "Please tell me you don't want to talk about safe sex. I already know all the basics. Besides, Derek is a werewolf with a pretty good immunity to all things sexually transmitted."

"Okay. That's good to know, I guess."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you and I couldn't care less who you date as long as they treat you right. And that I want us to be honest with each other from now on. No more secrets, okay?"

"Sure. From now on you know everything I do."

"Good. I made a call and the Hunters were transferred to the Mayo Clinic for tests. That isn't going to be a problem?"

"No. They won't be able to find anything to lead them back to us."

"Alright. Have a good night then."

"You too."

"Stiles?"

Stiles stopped turning towards the door. "Yes?"

"Remind Derek that you're still a seventeen year old kid. The law is the law."

"Are you telling me that Derek and I can't have sex? You know pack dynamics are a thing, right?"

"I'm pretty sure whatever you're talking about isn't some excuse for the two of you to jump into bed together. And you've already had sex with him, haven't you?"

"I'm not really sure the best way to answer that."

His father scratched the back of his neck. "Your mother would be so much better at this."

"You're doing a good job, dad."

"Tell Derek that I say to treat you right."

"I will. I'll be home around midnight."

"You have school tomorrow."

"Fine. 11:30?"

"Your curfew is 10 o'clock. Having a boyfriend doesn't change that."

"Okay. But if I had a girlfriend, would I still have to come home at 10?"

"No. You'd have to be home at 9."

"That's good to know. An extra hour of making out is very important for a guy my age."

"Just go, before I decide to cover the house with Wolfsbane and lock you in your room."

"Adios."

* * *

"I think my dad kind of likes you," Stiles said, looking into Derek's eyes. He and Stiles were both sitting on Derek's new bed, a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Really? What gives you that idea?"

"He didn't actually say it. I can just tell."

"I guess you are pretty perceptive. So we're official now. Even your dad knows."

"Yeah. Pretty soon we can be Facebook official. Once I make you a profile."

"If you do that I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

"Promise?"

Derek nodded and he leaned over to Stiles, running his lips against Stiles' neck.


End file.
